


Peter Parker And The Rogue Avengers/Tony's a Dad!?

by Genderlessreader



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Bisexual Peter Parker, Civil War (Marvel), Domestic Avengers, Emotional, F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marvel Universe, No Smut, One Shot, Post-Avengers (2012), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderlessreader/pseuds/Genderlessreader
Summary: Peter Parker u n e x p e c t e d l y meets the rogue avengers in the tower and there is drama but everything works out :)ORTony Stark is a FRICKING DAD!?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Sam Wilson, Tony Stark & Thor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 387





	Peter Parker And The Rogue Avengers/Tony's a Dad!?

**Author's Note:**

> No archive warnings apply  
> There may be Russian that may be incorrect - I used google translate so probably wrong, please correct me in the comments though :))  
> IF there is any warnings that you think should be added please comment so I can change it :))  
> Anyways if there is anything else please comment you inquiries!!  
> One-Shot If I am correct - may have changed but I don't think so... :))

Peter fidgeted in his seat. Only 10 minutes until he could go visit Da-To-Mr Stark. 

_Did I almost call Mr Stark Dad? Surely not... no he didn't... that would be... absurd..._

"Oi loser," MJ whispered beside him, nudging him gently. "Thinking about your boyfriend over there?" Peter blushed violently making MJ huff with laughter. 

"No, I just want to get out of this boring class." Peter mumbled back to her. Wanting this torture to end so he could see Tony and Harley. A small smile plastered across his face, he couldn't help it he just loved Harley so much. Wait _loved_. Did Peter _love_ Harley? 

"Mr Parker, is my lesson boring you?" Mr Harrington asked ripping Peter out of his thoughts. Flash and his friends laughed behind Peter, making him blush even more than before. MJ glared at them cutting their laughter off short.

"Uh... no sir... sorry." Peter managed to get those few words out. Mr Harrington looking at him with a disappointed glance before the bell rang.

"Right class you are... dismissed." Mr Harrington began but everyone had already raced out the door. "Well then.."

Peter was the first one out of the classroom. Pushing the school doors open before, MJ and Ned beside him.

"Text me later Peter, I got to get home quick." Ned told Peter before walking off in the other direction. 

"Hey Parker-" Flash began, walking towards Peter.

"Hey Flash go away why don't you. No one cares that your rich. We all know you bought your way into the school." Peter snapped back, not in the mood to fight. MJ giggled beside him earning a glare from Flash. Before Flash could respond Peter saw Happy and walked over to the car. 

"Hey Happy." Peter mumbled when inside the car. Pushing the backpack onto the floor of the car.

"Hey Peter, what was going on over there?" Happy glanced at Peter in the mirror. 

"Nothing Happy, just Flash asking about the homework." Peter lied what he hoped was smoothly.

"Okay then kid." Happy answered. The rest of the car ride in was left in silence, which Happy found very unusual as Peter was a massive chatterbox but he didn't say anything. Happy would talk to Tony about this. The kid didn't need to know that Happy knew something was wrong. Happy wondered why he cared so much but he left it when he realised it was Peter. Peter had this thing were everyone he met loved him immediately. Happy didn't know how the kid did it but that was one of Peter's gifts. He focused his eyes on the road, forgetting about the problem for a moment.

* * *

The car pulled up to the aveng-stark tower. _Is it still the avenger's tower?_ Peter thought that it still was but maybe Tony didn't think the same way. 

"Here's your stop kid." Happy turned to Peter.

"You aren't coming inside too?" Peter asked obviously confused.

"Not this time Peter. I have... business." Happy answered, Peter nodding.

"Okay that didn't sound very convincing though Happy." Peter replied. Leaving Happy no time to answer as he got out the car.

* * *

Peter stepped out of the elevator into Mr Stark's private floor. He glanced around hoping that Ton-Mr Stark would be there but he wasn't. 

"Hey FRI were is Mr Stark?" Peter whispered. He didn't know why he whispered but he did.

"Hey BabyStark, Boss is currently in his private lab. Would you like me to alert him of your presence?" FRIDAY replied. BabyStark? Really Tony changed his name AGAIN? 

"Yeah FRI that would be great. Also tell him I am stealing some fruit loops." Peter answered before going into the kitchen and pulling out fruit loops and a bowl. And that's when his spidey-sense went off. Someone was here and it wasn't Mr Stark. 

"Steve we shouldn't have done this. This isn't the way to apologise." A voice whispered. They were in the elevator. He knew that voice he was sure of it.

"Buck its fine we just want to apologise for our actions." Another voice answered. He definitely knew that voice. That was the one and only voice of Steven Grant Rogers. Also known as Captain America. The rouge avengers were here. And they wanted to apologise... to Tony. Peter huffed out a laugh pouring milk into his fruit loops and grabbing a spoon. Before leaning across the island in the kitchen, facing the elevator. He would be ready... he would also try to be nice. He knew they were trying to apologise but that didn't mean his guard would be down.

"FRI tell me exactly who is here, but please do so quietly." Peter whispered hoping the rogue avengers couldn't hear him.

"BabyStark, Boss, Miss Romanov, Mr Barnes, Mr Rogers, Mr Wilson, Miss Maximoff and Mr Lang are all within the compound, BabyStark" FRI whispered back.

"Thanks FRI." Peter answered louder this time, before eating a spoonful of his fruit loops.

"Someone else is here." A girl voice whispered this time. Either Romanov or Maximoff Peter decided. Peter smiled. _This would be fun._

"Probably Tony, Nat." Mr Rogers replied. So it was Miss Romanov saying that Peter was there. Peter should have guessed, she was a spy after all. And that is when they all rounded the corner, facing Peter and his fruit loops. 

"Who are you?" Mr Wilson asked. They were all stood defensively. Peter almost laughed out loud. 

"Well Mr Wilson, I am Peter Parker and this is my dear friend fruit loops." Peter drooled on, a small smile tugged at Miss Romanov's face. "Other than that I know your names... obviously."

"Well Peter. Why are you in this compound... eating fruit loops." Mr Rogers asked, his eyes narrowing. Before Peter could answer FRIDAY cut in.

"BabyStark, Boss has a message for you. Should I play it for you?" FRIDAY cut in. The rogue avengers wide-eyed at BabyStark. Peter rolled his eyes, putting his fruit loops down before answering FRIDAY back.

"Yeah why not FRI." The rogue avengers were shocked... that would be an understatement.

"Peter Benjamin Parker." Peter smiled mischievously. "Two...no three things. One what is this about Harley? Boyfriend? I am going to kill you Pete for keeping a BOYFRIEND from me. Secondly, May wants you to stay the night tonight she has work... so movie night? We'll watch something other than Star Wars PLEASE. Third thing... don't you dare touch my fruit loops. Anyways Pete be down soon love ya." Tony's voice stopped coming out of the speakers in the room. The rouge avengers looked... star struck. 

"FRI alert Tony that the rogues are here please." Peter picked up his fruit loops back up.

"BabyStark?" Mr Barnes finally replied.

"Mmmh. I hate that name but Da-Tony said we should keep it." Peter blushed at the realisation that he almost called Tony Dad in front of THE avengers. He would just go die in a while later. Before anyone could reply Tony rushed in, his hair dishevelled. 

"Geez what happened old man." Peter spoke first. 

"You... ate... MY... fruit loops???" Tony finally answered. 

"…no?" 

"THAT WAS A LIE KID." Tony laughed. "You are terrible with lying." Tony reached out to shake his hand through Peter's hair.

"Da-Tony stop."

"Did you...?" Tony answered.

"No. I didn't." Peter answered defiantly. "But look the rogues." Peter pointed to the avengers. They gave a sheepish smile and wave.

"BabyStark?" Miss Romanov answered. A smile lighting her face as she moved further in the room.

"Yup. This is my ki-intern." Tony looked at Peter hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Did you...?" Peter asked. A massive smile beaming across his face. 

"Yes. I did Pete." Tony smiled at him. Pride filling his eyes and face. "Anyways. Hello guys!. How's it been." Tony smiled, properly. The smile was not fake at all.

"Tony. We wanted to apologise... we were in the wro-" Steve started.

"No Steve you weren't in the wrong. Okay maybe a little bit. But so was I. I should have stood by you all. Listened to your requests and we should have done it together. As a team does. I may not be perfect but I hope you can forgive me for what I have done. You are welcome at this compound anytime, your rooms are still the same as before. I didn't touch anything. Also Pete here will be here every so often so don't be concerned if he is. Also he may or may not be up late at night... do god knows what. And you may or may not see another teen boy around here. Harley. My kid's boyfriend... who I was not aware of until today." Tony stared at Peter.

"... you said _my_ kid old man. And Harls is adorable don't you dare touch him." Peter smiled at the rouges.

"Course I called you _my_ kid Pete. May as well be true at this point." Tony smiled softly. The rouges were wowed. They only ever saw Tony like this with Pepper and he had been so nice. He really had changed. For better as well.

"Thank you Tony. This means a lot." Mr Barnes replied. 

"Don't even worry about it. So movie night or what?" Tony turned to Peter.

"Well you know I was..." Peter started before a certain boy walked in. Harley. His Harley.

"HARLS!!" Peter shouted running towards him and enveloping him in a massive hug.

"Hey darlin' how are you." Harley asked pressing a small kiss to Peter's forehead.

"I'm good now that you are here." Peter answered, blushing when he turned to the avengers and... Dad. 

"Daddddd... please can we watch star wars. With Harls... pleasseeee?" Peter begged with puppy eyes. Even the rogues turning soft at his puppy eyes. Tony frowned. Harley lifted his eyebrows at the word Dad but did not comment on it, knowing it would make Pete uncomfortable.

"No kiddo we cannot. That would be the third time in a row." Tony answered looking away from the puppy eyes. "The puppy eyes won't work Pete."

"Fine I will tell Pepper you missed that meeting." Peter answered mischievously.

"You wouldn't dare." Tony pointed a finger at Peter before Peter ran out the room with Harley.

"Pepper... I have some news fo-" Peter started.

"Fine kiddo." The rogues heard Tony answer before the door shut behind them.

"What just happened?" Steve asked the rogues.

"Tony became a Dad is what happened." Nat replied, a small smile lighting her face. This would be an eventful time at the compound. She couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> No archive warnings apply  
> There may be Russian that may be incorrect - I used google translate so probably wrong, please correct me in the comments though :))  
> IF there is any warnings that you think should be added please comment so I can change it :))  
> Anyways if there is anything else please comment you inquiries!!  
> One-Shot If I am correct - may have changed but I don't think so... :))


End file.
